


A pesar de todo

by sara_f_black



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, His Last Vow Spoilers, Insight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No puede dormir. Le cuesta tolerar la idea de estar en la misma habitación que Mary. El mismo cuarto, la misma cama, respirando pesadamente mientras el silencio que queda al descubrir las mentiras baila entre ellos. No puede con ello. </p>
<p>Pero tampoco logra conciliar el sueño allí, en una cama fría, pequeña y solitaria. Extraña el peso a su lado, el calor de su presencia y la paz que había encontrado junto a ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pesar de todo

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado durante el episodio 3x03 "His Last Vow", entre el momento de la confesión de la verdad y la Navidad. Escrita para nell_charentes, gracias a ocsarah por el beteo.

No puede soportarlo. Sherlock no dice nada cuando se marcha con él a Baker Street. John entiende ahora por qué está su sillón ahí pero ni siquiera lo mira. Pasa directo a su habitación, o a la que lo había sido mientras vivían juntos. 

No se detiene a pensar el hecho de que esté todavía allí la cama dispuesta para que la use. Se tumba en ella mientras mira el cielorraso. La puerta cerrada porque no podría soportar hablar con Sherlock en ese momento. El dolor que tiene es demasiado fuerte para que entienda de lógica. 

Su amigo empieza a tocar el violín en la sala. Es una melodía triste que hace que se le oprima el pecho. 

Sherlock no entiende de emociones y no sabe expresarlas de otra forma más que con la música. 

********** 

No puede dormir. Le cuesta tolerar la idea de estar en la misma habitación que Mary. El mismo cuarto, la misma cama, respirando pesadamente mientras el silencio que queda al descubrir las mentiras baila entre ellos. No puede con ello. 

Pero tampoco logra conciliar el sueño allí, en una cama fría, pequeña y solitaria. Extraña el peso a su lado, el calor de su presencia y la paz que había encontrado junto a ella. 

Extraña algo que nunca fue real. 

********** 

Va a casa la mañana siguiente. No tiene sentido que intente evitar a Mary a todas horas: trabajan juntos. La idea le hace preguntarse por el título de enfermería de su esposa: ¿también es falso? 

Se estremece al pensar que no la conoce. 

Cuando entra a casa la encuentra sentada al desayunador. Tiene una taza de té casi completa entre las manos y los ojos enrojecidos, al igual que la punta de la nariz. Ha llorado, es evidente, y sin embargo levanta la mirada al verlo entrar y amaga una sonrisa. 

Él no se la devuelve y pasa directo a la ducha. 

Cuando sale, se da cuenta de que Mary no lo ha esperado para ir juntos al trabajo. 

No comprende por qué no se siente aliviado. 

*************** 

Trabajar juntos no es difícil. La consulta está llena ese día, lo que es bueno. Le permite concentrar la mente en otras cosas y les da algo en lo que ambos pueden enfocarse. No tienen que hablar sobre ellos, sino que Mary le cuenta las quejas de la paciente #1 y él incluso llega a comentarle las negativas de la paciente #3 para tomarse sus medicamentos. 

Sin embargo, cuando hace un comentario gracioso es sin pensarlo y la risa de Mary se congela recién empezando. 

No es momento todavía. No puede reír con ella. 

A la salida, sin embargo, cuando la ve poniéndose el abrigo se acerca a ella y la ayuda. Ignora la sonrisa tentativa que ella le dedica pero le abre la puerta. 

Se niega a responder a sus dos intentos vanos de hacer conversación pero camina con ella hasta casa. 

Esa noche se queda con ella, pero tampoco puede dormir.

*************** 

Los días siguientes son irregulares. Hablan de cuentas que hay que pagar, de la comida que hay que traer del supermercado y de las citas con el ginecólogo. Mary le dice que hay que arreglar la tubería del lavaplatos y él se muerde la lengua antes de decirle que ella es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. 

Pero ella lo nota. 

***************

Hay días en que se marcha. Sherlock no hace preguntas al verlo llegar a Baker Street. No si tiene un buen caso que lo esté esperando para bombearlo de adrenalina. Poner la vida en peligro siempre ha sido una buena medicina. 

Tal vez no debería extrañarle el tipo de personas de las que está llena su vida. 

—¿Cómo está Mary? —pregunta su amigo un día. 

—El embarazo va bien —responde él. 

Sherlock gruñe y a John lo invade la irritación. Le hubiera gustado que su amigo lo apoyara en eso. 

Pero Sherlock no se ha enojado nunca con Mary.

******************** 

Mary es totalmente confiable como compañera cuando llega una emergencia. Es rápida, es lista y tiene unos nervios de acero. El día que detienen una hemorragia inesperada terminan ambos sudorosos y agitados, pero satisfechos de haber hecho un buen trabajo. 

—Eres tan buena en esto —dice John sin pensarlo, le nace de dentro. 

Ella lo mira a los ojos como si hace mucho tiempo no lo hiciera. Probablemente es así, pero porque él la ha rehuido. 

—Prefiero salvar vidas —declara con solemnidad. 

John siente un escalofrío. 

********************* 

No asisten casi a ningún compromiso social. Mary tiene pocos amigos por su cuenta, en especial desde la marcha de Janine. La chica ha intentado mantenerse en contacto pero su esposa no está nada feliz con sus declaraciones sobre Sherlock a la prensa.

Con lo poco que le había agradado a sus novias anteriores Sherlock, debería estar agradecido de la afinidad entre su esposa y su mejor amigo. 

Ahora mismo no sabe si lo inquieta o lo molesta. 

Evaden eventos sociales, se quedan en casa, donde Mary lee sin parar, aunque él siente sus ojos que lo miran por encima de las páginas. Él lee también. O mira televisión. 

Lo hace desde el sillón, no ha vuelto a compartir con ella la cama más que para dormir. Mary intenta a veces sostener conversaciones pero él responde con monosílabos hasta que ella deja de intentarlo. 

En su lugar, se levanta y se dirige al baño, con una mano debajo de la pancita de embarazada que se le empieza a notar. 

John siente como su corazón se hace un puño. 

********************** 

Algunas noches las pasa en Baker Street. Si no tienen ningún caso encuentra a Sherlock de mal humor, pero puede discutir con él. Puede gritar, puede desahogarse, puede ser malcriado incluso y no sentirse mal. 

Está furioso con Mary. Está tan enojado que siente todavía principios de taquicardia cuando piensa en sus mentiras. Estar en la misma habitación que ella le enerva y siente como laten más fuerte sus venas. 

Pero no es capaz de gritarle. No es capaz de verla a los ojos y dejar salir su furia como el primer día. 

Primero se dice que no puede gritar a la mujer que lleva en su seno a su primer hijo. 

Luego tiene que admitir que por más enojado que esté, todavía la ama. 

Y eso duele. 

****************** 

Está nervioso y preocupado también. Cuando mira una patrulla detenerse frente a su casa o cuando llegan uniformados al trabajo. Mary lo lleva mejor, a pesar de ser ella y la criatura en su vientre quienes podrían estar a punto de ir a dar con los huesos a la cárcel. 

Magnussen no ha dicho nada, o eso parece. De todas maneras, podría hacerlo. John vive con el miedo apretándole la garganta. 

Sabe que Sherlock está atento al asunto. Lo ha visto escrutar los alrededores del apartamento, lo ha escuchado preguntarle a Mary si ha percibido algo inusual. 

—No, estamos bien —le asegura Mary. 

—No, no lo están —le rebate Sherlock tras mirarlo a él de reojo. 

Su esposa esboza una sonrisa triste y respira profundo. 

—Yo me ocuparé —les asegura su amigo, aunque su vista no se aparta de ella. Luego señala sus cinco meses de embarazo—. La preocupación no le hace bien. 

John desvía la mirada. No necesita verla para reconocer la delgadez en las mejillas de Mary, las sombras mal disimuladas bajo sus ojos y la tensión en su mandíbula. 

Ella también está sufriendo; se pregunta si igual que él. 

Sospecha que incluso peor, pero no puede aceptarlo: está demasiado enojado para ceder. 

******************* 

Cuando está solo saca el pendrive que dice “A.G.R.A.” y juega con él entre sus dedos. No ha llegado siquiera a conectarlo a ningún lado. Mary teme que deje de amarla cuando lo lea. 

Él no está seguro si teme lo mismo o la certeza dolorosa que sin importar lo que diga, nunca dejará de quererla. 

No le dolería tanto de otra manera. 

*********************** 

—¿Ya lo viste? —pregunta Sherlock un día. 

Está fumando un cigarrillo y John no está seguro de si pregunta por interés o por detener el sermón que pretendía darle sobre el consumo de tabaco. Probablemente ambas cosas. 

—No —replica con tono de no querer hablar del tema. 

Sherlock da una calada al cigarrillo y John siente una picazón detrás de la nunca. ¿Por qué no replica nada? Se encuentra a sí mismo hablando en lugar de dejar el tema morir. 

—¿Crees que sería útil para protegerla? 

—Quieres protegerla —repite Sherlock, con una media sonrisa que le dan ganas de borrarle de un guantazo. 

—Por supuesto que quiero que esté protegida, es mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo —dice entre dientes, es algo obvio.

Otro día le dice lo mismo a Mary, aunque mirando a propósito hacia cualquier lugar menos a ella.

—Por eso me enamoré de ti —dice ella con una sonrisa nostálgica que puede sentir a pesar de no verla. 

—Claro, soy el que siempre perdona todo —masculla él con amargura. 

—No. Eres un hombre bueno —replica ella. 

Por un momento, John cree que va a sentir el calor reconfortante de la mano de su esposa sobre su hombro, pero el contacto nunca llega. 

Ya hace más de dos meses que no se tocan. La mira mientras ella ha vuelto a concentrarse en su libro y un resentimiento atroz le carcome la boca del estómago. 

Sin embargo, la extraña. 

****************** 

Es un rasguño de nada el que sufrió en la persecución del último caso que trabajó con Sherlock. Su amigo la miró con desdén en su momento y al separarse le dijo que sería buena idea que Mary se la vendara. 

John intentó hacerlo él mismo, sin éxito. 

Cuando Mary llegó a casa y lo vio se dio a la tarea de curarlo ella misma. 

Él guarda silencio y traga grueso al sentir sus dedos trabajando con cuidado sobre su piel. 

—Sanará bien —dice ella, poniendo la palma cálida de su mano sobre el vendaje. 

Sabe que el tono de duda en su voz no se debe a la herida, pero preferiría que así fuera. 

Le gustaría pensar que hay una manera de que las cosas vuelvan a estar bien. 

****************** 

En ocasiones la mira con atención. La ve peinarse frente al espejo, servir una taza de café o sacar la colada de la lavadora. Parece una mujer tan normal que le cuesta imaginársela enfundada de cuero, llevando armas y matando a su paso. 

¿Cómo se dejó engañar tanto? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Se creía afortunado. Después del caos que había sido su vida había encontrado un refugio de paz y seguridad. El amor que siempre había buscado. 

Una vida normal con una mujer normal. Siempre había pensado eso.

Ahora se permite admitir que se engañaba: aunque no sabía por qué, siempre supo que se había enamorado de una mujer extraordinaria. 

**************** 

Vuelve a tocar a Mary con un impulso cargado de cariño cuando le hacen el ultrasonido y ve por primera vez a su hijo. Toma la mano de la mujer entre las suyas y la estrecha. Ella le sonríe y él siente que su estómago da un vuelco. 

La madre de su hijo hubiera matado a un hombre a sangre fría. La mujer que le había disparado a Sherlock.

A muchos otros los había matado. 

Pero ahora llevaba vida dentro de ella. Una vida que crearon juntos. 

Le gustaría poder abrir los labios para decir “te quiero”, pero no puede, aunque lo siente. 

****************** 

En ocasiones, Mary intenta hablar con él. No de trivialidades domésticas o de curiosidades que no le interesan, sino sobre lo que sucede. Parece que quisiera explicarse, contarle los secretos que siguen en el pendrive que sigue sin animarse a mirar. 

Dice que quiere saber cómo se siente. Necesita escuchar los reproches que se está callando. Demanda poder defenderse de los pensamientos de su esposo. 

Él guarda silencio mientras las preguntas bullen en su mente. 

¿Realmente le disparó sin remordimientos a su mejor amigo? ¿En serio ha matado a tantas personas? ¿Qué consecuencias nefastas ha tenido la información que ha conseguido o ha retenido? ¿Qué hizo para que pueda estar en riesgo de ir a dar a la cárcel? 

Se calla, porque aunque las preguntas están ahí no quiere conocer la respuesta. 

**************** 

—Otros hombres ya la habrían dejado —señala Sherlock un día. 

John lo mira perplejo. 

—No la puedo dejar cuando está embarazada. 

—Sí, sí puedes —lo contradice su amigo, aunque está serio y hay algo acusatorio en su mirada. Sherlock Holmes, reprobando el comportamiento de alguien con sus seres queridos. 

—No lo haré —declara John con molestia.

—Tampoco lo harías si no estuviera en cinta. —No está seguro de si aquel comentario tiene como sentido acusarle o aprobarle.

Quisiera poder negarlo, pero sospecha que tal vez es cierto. 

—A veces, amar a alguien no es suficiente —dice con amargura. 

Sherlock rechaza aquella sentencia con un ademán desdeñoso y John renuncia a prestar atención a su respuesta. Para su amigo, el amor es un defecto químico y el matrimonio un convencionalismo social. ¿Él qué sabe sobre ese tema? 

**************** 

Navidad con los Holmes. 

La idea parece sacada de una mala broma, pero ahí está. Sherlock insiste en que le acompañen todos los Watson. Está convaleciente todavía del balazo que su esposa le metió en el estómago y su madre va a atosigarlo de cariño si no hay más personas a las cuales dedicarse. 

Casi les grita “me lo deben”, pero en su lugar los mira fijamente y no hay quién pueda resistirse. 

Hay gratitud en los ojos de Mary al tomar a su amigo de las manos y aceptar. Sherlock parece complacido y no se molesta en preguntarle a John si él irá, lo da por hecho. 

Tampoco tiene la opción de negarse. 

****************** 

Ver a los Holmes es doloroso. La pareja mayor es feliz en su propio mundo. Tienen todo lo que John hubiera deseado para Mary y para él. Los ve sonreírse con complicidad, discutir sin llegar a enojarse y ver con adoración a sus hijos. 

Bien visto, podrían haber pasado sin un par de retoños extraños y ariscos como Mycroft y Sherlock, aunque técnicamente Mary y él han lidiado con su amigo desde su retorno de la muerte. 

Él quería todo eso, todavía lo quiere.

****************** 

Sus anfitriones no podrían concebir que un matrimonio no durmiera junto, así que les han dado incluso cierta independencia dentro de la casa. John sospecha que al igual que él, Mary agradece poder descansar de fingir ante los demás que todo está bien. No engañan a ninguno de los hermanos, pero al menos la pareja que les está dando habitación puede estar tranquila. 

Ya son muchas las noches durmiendo en una misma cama sin siquiera tocarse. Ya aprendió a mal dormir con el silencio que pesa entre ambos pero con el calor aún reconfortante de su presencia a su lado. Sin embargo, esa noche no concilia el sueño. 

La mira dormir, los ojos cerrados pero en movimiento, las manos juntas bajo la almohada y un ligero temblor en los labios. Está cansada, está preocupada y está tensa. Antes de casarse con ella John se había prometido no permitir nunca que sufriera. 

Había hecho promesas sin saber a quién, pero todavía se sentía ligado a ellas. 

Recorre su rostro con la mirada, recordando todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Se repite que todo fue un engaño y aún le duele, pero una voz muy de dentro le dice que es él quien se miente ahora. 

Nunca había visto el menor rastro de falsedad en ella mientras se conocían ni cuando se decían cuánto se querían. Frunce el ceño al tiempo que se dice que él nunca ha tenido habilidad para eso. 

Cuando confronta a Sherlock sobre el tema al día siguiente no titubea, a pesar de que puede sonar a una acusación que no quiere hacer. Le pregunta por qué no había deducido el secreto de su esposa, por qué lo había dejado casarse con ella.

—Mintió sobre su pasado, pero te quiere. Creía que para ti eso era lo que importaba. 

La respuesta desdeñosa y fría de Sherlock le pesa. 

*************** 

Los alrededores de la casa de los Holmes son encantadores y pacíficos. Sale a caminar solo. Necesita pensar y despejarse. Saca el pendrive de su bolsillo y lo mira pensativo. 

El pasado de su esposa, guardado en ese dispositivo, había arruinado lo que habían vivido juntos y el futuro que podrían haber tenido.

Tal vez Sherlock tiene razón. Tal vez el amor de Mary hubiera sido suficiente. 

Le mintió sobre su pasado, pero lo ama. O lo amaba. Eso puede creerlo aunque duela. 

Gira el pendrive, repitiendo mentalmente las siglas “A.G.R.A”. No sabe quién será esa mujer. No la conoce y no sabe si quiere conocerla. 

Pero a Mary Morstan la conoció. La invitó a salir con torpeza, rieron juntos en su primera cita, regresaron de la mano caminando por la noche en la tercera y ella lo besó en el portal de su apartamento antes de tomarlo del cuello de la camisa e invitarlo sin palabras a entrar.

Mary, la mano dentro de la suya al visitar la tumba de un amigo cuya muerte no había logrado superar. La mujer que le hacía sentir que el mundo tenía pies y cabeza de nuevo. Su ancla y su salvación. 

Su esposa, con quien había planeado un futuro de amor y de dicha que ahora no podría alcanzar.

Todo por la mentira para ocultar lo que estaba en ese pendrive. 

Otra vida. Otra persona que él tal vez no podría aceptar. 

************** 

—Estoy tan feliz de que mi Sherlock te encontrara —le dice la señora Holmes con una sonrisa cálida mientras le acaricia el rostro. 

Es cálida, es cercana, tan distinta a todo lo que John había imaginado alguna vez. 

—Es una gran persona —se permite decir. Sabe que no falta a la verdad aunque mucha gente pudiera dudarlo. 

La mujer sonríe. 

—Tú lo eres: no cualquiera puede aceptar lo que mi hijo es. 

No parece apesadumbrada ni avergonzada por Sherlock. El amor por su hijo late bajo su piel y puede percibirlo. Lo acepta como es, igual que él. Puede ser su amigo, a pesar de todo. 

Siente un nudo en el estómago al pensarlo y sale a dar otra caminata por los alrededores. El viento frío le quema las mejillas, pero le gusta. Le sirve. La furia sigue dentro de él, pero la claridad empieza a alcanzarlo. 

Estrecha el pendrive de “A.G.R.A.” entre los dedos, dentro de su bolsillo. Otra persona no podría seguir con Mary después de eso. Otra persona no podría perdonar y la habría abandonado ya. 

Pero él no es otra persona. Y ella, a pesar de su pasado, es la mujer de la que se enamoró. Es su esposa. Eso es real. 

Aunque duela, y aunque sienta enojo, él puede aceptarla como es. Porque la ama, a pesar de todo.


End file.
